Family Is
by andhewillneverknow
Summary: Whatever was going on started a few weeks ago. Small stories here and there about people going crazy and trying to eat each other. Stories like this came happened a few years ago, the whole bath salts incidents. Then people were just trying to scare each other. So, It originally was very easy to ignore the broadcasts. But we were wrong. So very wrong. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have been reading Walking Dead stories like crazy and I think it is time for my to try my hand at writing one. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any recognizable characters.**

Chapter One

Whatever was going on started a few weeks ago. Small stories here and there about people going crazy and trying to eat each other. Stories like this came happened a few years ago, the whole bath salts incidents. Then people were just trying to scare each other. So, It originally was very easy to ignore the broadcasts. But we were wrong. So very wrong.

Things in the clinic have been going crazy all week. For a town with just over 5000 people we had seen almost every resident in the town throughout the week. Also, any of the people that they couldn't get into the hospital for the fever were routed to their small clinic. Emergency broadcasts has been airing all day telling people to stay indoors as long as it was safe, and if not to head to the safe zone.

They were doing the best they could until Dr. Anderson had been bitten. Alex could see in his eyes that he knew he was not going to make it. After a brief pause, the other two nurses jumped in to help to doctor restrain the biter. After the biter was restrained Dr. Anderson pulled everyone together for a staff meeting. He sent them home. It was not a surprise since most people had abandoned ship a few days ago when the news started broadcasting about a safe zone in Atlanta. Nurses Brad and Joy ran to grab their keys and left immediately.

Dr. Anderson went to check all the doors making sure that they were barred and locked. He stopped at the side entrance and noticed that Alexandria was still there. The only two people left in the building, that were not infected, were Alex and Dr. Anderson.

"Alex, take my keys and go." Began Dr. Anderson, "Go home and find your family. I am sure that things are only going to get worse. Be with your loved ones."

Alex took his words to heart and headed to the nurse's station to get her things when she began to hear the shots. Dr. Anderson was killing all the infected. She didn't waste any time grabbing her things and heading for the exit.

Placing her hand on the door handle, Alex prepared to go out into the chaos that had steadily been growing each day. That was when she noticed that the shots had stopped. She looked back and saw Dr. Anderson in the hall behind her.

"Remember, always aim for the head." Said Dr. Anderson before placing the barrel of his gun under his chin and firing the fatal shot to his own head.

Alex was alone in the clinic. Stealing herself she, once again, attempted to exit the building when her cell phone started ringing.

"Alex. Its me."

Relief rushed through her. Sergent Aiden Kendal, her older brother, was on the line.

"Aiden tell me what is going on! Are you okay? Have you heard from Jenny?" Asked Alex, voice filled with worry.

"Jenny is ok. I already spoke with her and Grandfather Wesson. We are all going to head to his compound."

Grandfather Wesson had always been a bit of a doomsday prepper. He had contacts all over the world and knew that something bad was coming over a year in advance and began working on a compound hidden in the woods of Canada.

"Jenny and her family are heading towards you. Once you meet up head to Atlanta. I will be waiting for you here. Phones are not going to work for much longer so get some walkies and radios. That will be the only way that we can communicate." Aiden warned as the line began to break up.

"Aiden I can barely hear you." I called into the phone.

"I will be on channel 40. I will wait around Atlanta for as long as I can before I have to leave, and head up so don't delay. Get whatever supplies you can before Jenny gets to you. Be safe and be quiet. I love y-"

That was it. Aiden was gone. No matter how many times she tried to redial his number the call would not go through. As much as she wanted to panic, Alex knew that she had to get a move on. Jenny's husband Morgan moved quick. He would not waste any time in getting to me so that we could get to safety. She needed to get a plan together and get supplies.

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Is this worth continuing? I am open to all feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alex began to pace in front of the exit to the clinic. She needed to get a plan together. Her first stop would be Grandfather Wesson's. She had been living there for the last two months looking after the place for him. At this point most of her things were in his house Opening the door to the clinic and stepping outside Alex was surrounded by chaos. In the neighboring parking lot Alex watched as one man is tacked to the ground yelling for help. His screams were soon cut off as one of the infected takes a bite right out of his neck. Blood was squirting from the wound as two more infected headed for the fresh feast.

Not wanting to waste any more time Alex locked the door behind her and ran towards her car. As she rounded the corner, she saw a group of the infected eating another man. Alex knew that she wouldn't be able to safely walk to her Grandfather's. She needed to get a vehicle. It was then that she realized that she had her boss's keys. Dr. Anderson drove a beautiful Ford Expedition, that would get her to her destination.

Alex used her keys and started her car alarm. This drew the attention of all of the infected towards her car. She was then able to go the opposite direction and climb in her boss's vehicle. Turning the key, the engine roared to life and she was on her way. Driving towards the outskirts of town, where her Grandfather's house was located, she began to notice that there were a lot less infected people roaming the streets.

Immediately, after that thought crossed her mind, she saw a group of people run out of one of the houses and towards her vehicle. It looked like a couple teenage boys, two men, and a woman holding the hand of a young girl. They all had backpacks and baseball bats and were struggling to defend themselves from a large group of infected that were closing in on them.

Alex recognized the older of the two men as Charles Whitman. He had been at the clinic a week prior with his wife before she was transferred to a larger hospital. She couldn't see her with the group. If she had passed, there was no way that she could condemn the rest of the family to the same fate.

Alex abruptly stopped the car and rolled down the widow yelling for Charles. "Hurry up and get in!"

Charles must have recognized that help was here and sent the woman and children to get in the vehicle. After they were safely in the car the two men made a mad dash for the vehicle, just barely making it inside before the infected reached the vehicle.

Alex started driving again before too many of the infected were able to surround the SUV. "Is everyone ok?" Asked Alex keeping her focus on getting to her apartment complex, but seeing everyone nodding in the back seat.

"Nurse Kendal, thank you for your help once again." Said Charles rubbing his eyes before looking back at her. "This Is my family. They all flew in for the funeral."

"I am sorry to hear about Margaret." Alex said reaching a hand over and placing it on his forearm to offer some comfort.

"This is my son Martin" Said Charles as the blonde man waved saying hello. "And this is my daughter Ruth." The brunette woman smiled.

"These are my children Fox (a tall, tanned and muscular blonde with long hair), David (a short boy with short brunette hair) and Elsie (a young girl with curly brown hair and a much darker complexion than the other two)" Said Ruth. "thank you so much for bringing us with you."

"Not a problem." Said Alex as she pulled up to the gate of her grandfather's property. "I couldn't leave you to die like that."

Reaching out the driver's side window Alex punched in the code and the gates slid open for her. Once they were safely enclosed in the gates everyone got out of the car and headed into the house. Once inside Alex gathered the family into the living room. "Do you have a plan or a place to stay?" Alex asked the group. "I have family on their way here and then we are heading towards Atlanta to meet up with my brother. You are all welcome to come with us, but you will have to help prepare. I am going to go gather some of my things and leave you to make your decision."

At this Alex headed to the basement and began lugging stacks of storage tubs up to the main level. On her third trip down Alex begins to load flashlights, batteries and solar chargers into the tub at her feet. On top of one of the shelves Alex finds a box of radios with headsets, a couple GPS units and maps. She then places these finds into the tub and drags it upstairs setting it next to the garage door. Alex grabs any camping gear that she can find and brings it up next to the garage as well.

Before she can make another trip to the basement, she hears Charles calling her name. She slows so that he can follow her down the stairs.

"Alex, we talked it out," began Charles as he came to stand in front of her. "We want to come with you. Just tell us what we need to do."

"Great!" says Alex with a smile. "We need to gather supplies in the house and get them ready to load up. Stack anything you find near the door to the garage."

Alex sent Fox down to help. Martin and David went to the kitchen and began loading nonperishable goods into tubs to stack near the door as well. Ruth and Elsie followed Alex upstairs to the bedrooms. Ruth and Elsie start in the bathroom while Alex goes to the bed rooms. Once in the rooms she goes to the closet and pulls out a set of suitcases and a few duffel bags. She starts going through the dresser drawers grabbing handfuls of socks and underwear and cramming them into a duffel bag. The only actual clothing that is being brought with is t-shirts and pants, the type of clothing that someone would go camping in. Remembering that at some point they will be in Canada, she grabs long sleeved shirts and flannels as well. After finishing up with the drawers she moves to the closet and grabs a few jackets, coats, scarves and hats.

This same process is completed in all four of the bedrooms upstairs. She stops by and sees how Ruth and Elsie are doing. The two have gone through two of the three bathrooms in the house and have a few tubs full. Alex asks them to grab towels sheets and blankets from the hall closets as well before heading downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, she sees that Fox and Charlie have come to help.

 **Review please.**


End file.
